HATRED:THE REVENGE (Trailers)
by SLAYER66
Summary: Tras la caída de Equestria los Thestral seguidores de NIGHTMARE MOON celebran su victoria junto a la Nightmare Night sin embargo un ser cegado por el odio y la venganza aprovecha esta festividad para comenzar su CRUZADA GENOCIDA y no se detendra ante nada ni ante nadie


**HATRED: THE REVENGE**

 **DISCLAMER:** los personajes de MLP:FiM **NO** me pertenecen al igual que los personajes y lugares de Graf Kohlenklau **TAMPOCO** me pertenecen, este Fic tiene el único propósito de entrener

 **TRAILER 1**

En el interior de una muy deteriorada casa de piedra un tanto vieja con algunos muebles polvorientos y desgastados basura por todos lados y con apenas iluminación de una velas gastadas que muestran a penas una luz tenue demostrando que el lugar no se ha limpiado en mucho tiempo pero al parecer le importa poco al dueño el cual se encuentra parado sobre sus patas traseras frente a una mesa en la cual de forma un poco desordenada se encuentra un inusual pero poderoso arsenal colocado en la misma, este ser es un Kirin vestido con una larga gabardina de cuero negro que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, tiene un par de astas cortas parecidas a los de un ciervo, una larga cabellera negro azabache bastante descuidada que le cubre parcialmente su rostro pero aun así se puede ver que su pelaje es de color gris claro y que sus ojos son azules pero están completamente apagados y sin vida, el Kirin mira el arsenal dispuesto en la mesa y mientras coge con su garra el arma más grande comienza un monologo con una voz ronca y cargada de odio

 ** _-Mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es lo que voy a hacer…_**

Expresa mientras revisa una escopeta automática SAIGA-12 a la cual le acopla en el cañón una larga bayoneta de doble filo

 ** _…simplemente odio este jodido mundo…_**

Expresa mientras coge un cargador de tambor y lo coloca en el arma

 ** _…y los gusanos Thestral que se alimentan de él, creyendose seres superiores…_**

Al mismo tiempo tira del cerrojo del arma cargándola

 ** _…Toda mi vida ha sido frio y amargo odio…_**

Dice mientras enfunda un largo revolver 44 magnum en una funda sobaquera zurda y tras hacerlo coge un par de cargadores curvos para la SAIGA los cuales guarda en el interior de su gabardina del lado opuesto

 ** _…y yo siempre quise morir violentamente…_**

Expresa mientras coge un par de granadas de fragmentación y las guarda en el lado opuesto de su gabardina

 ** _…Ahora es el momento de la venganza y ninguna miserable vida merece salvarse…_**

Mientras lo dice revisa el guantelete de su garra izquierda y luego del mismo brazo acciona un mecanismo que despliega una espada oculta de hoja candente sobre el dorso de su garra, para luego volverlo activar guardando la espada, hace lo mismo ahora con su brazo derecho pero de este sale una hoja oculta cuya cuchilla es desmontable la cual tras revisarla la guarda

 ** _… voy a llevarme a la tumba a tantos Thestral como pueda…_**

Dice mientras toma el SAIGA ahora con su garra izquierda pero por la cacha y camina hacia la puerta de la casa

 ** _…Ha llegado mi hora de matar…_**

Expresa a la vez que abre la puerta mostrando un escenario festivo donde hay potrillos pidiendo dulces, ponis disfrazados, algunos montando obras en escenarios, puestos con diferentes variedades de comida y bebida todos en celebración tanto de la NIGHTMARE NIGHT como de la toma de Canterlot

 ** _…y también ha llegado mi hora de morir…_**

Tras decirlo abre una ráfaga de disparos contra un grupo de potrillos que pasaban frente a su casa despedazándolos debido al gran poder del arma, los cuales mueren de forma atroz agonizando mientras lloran y gritan algunos tienen la suerte de haber recibido tiros letales muriendo en el acto, este despiadado evento hace que los presentes queden aterrados e incluso se oye a una yegua gritar horrorizada

 ** _-MI CRUZADA GENOCIDA COMIENZA…_**

 ** _…¡AQUÍ!_**

Ante el grito el kirin la calla de un disparo a la cara y antes de que alguien reaccione los cuernos del Kirin brillan y en un flash se teletransporta al estrado de una obra teatral y sin dudarlo ejecuta a los artistas para luego desde el centro del escenario abrir fuego contra el público masacrándolo sin hacer distinción de genero u edad, una vez hecho baja del mismo y casi al mismo tiempo llega un par de camiones de la policía militar de Targoviste de los cuales salen rápidamente un grupo de 16 ponis en total siendo terrestres, unicornios y pegasos quienes rodean al Kirin mientras le amenazan con sus MP40 pero el Kirin los mira con frialdad para luego escucharse ráfagas de disparos

Cambia la escena y ahora se ve al Kirin en la calle sosteniendo a otro poni por detrás del cuello de su camisa a la vez que el cañón de una escopeta está en su nuca, el aterrado poni suplica que no le mate mientras llora pero se ve acallado cuando el Kirin sin dudarlo le hace estallar la cabeza de un escopetazo para luego soltar el cadáver y seguir avanzado por la calle

Ahora se ve el interior de una jefatura de policía y en el piso de la misma hay varios cadáveres de oficiales tendidos por el suelo en charcos de sangre y de entre los mismos uno herido pero vivo se arrastra tratando de alcanzar una escopeta que está a un par de metros de él pero antes de llegar a ella es volteado violentamente por el Kirin el cual despliega su cuchilla oculta y lo apuñala continua y brutalmente en el costado hasta matarlo para luego dejar el cuerpo sin vida ahí y salir del lugar justo un momento después este estalla en llamas

Cambia de nuevo el escenario mostrando al Kirin en un parque y le dispara con el SAIGA a todo aquel que entre en su rango de visión, una joven Thestral trata de alzar vuelo aterrada pero el Kirin no se lo permite disparándole en el ala destrozándosela y haciendo caer estrepitosamente a la joven ocasionándole laceraciones sangrantes además de fracturarle una pata delantera pero a pesar del dolor el miedo pudo más y se reincorpora sin embargo no logra dar un paso cuando un escopetazo por la espalda la arroja de nuevo al suelo dejandola herida de muerte y agonizando mientras un charco de sangre se forma bajo su cintura y en el mismo se ve el reflejo del Kirin quien mira por un momento su obra para luego seguir su camino

Finalmente se ve de nuevo el lugar del enfrentamiento entre la policía militar y el Kirin pero ahora se ve a los vehículos de la policía militar envueltos en llamas cadáveres de los soldados dispersos por el lugar para después ver al kirin dispararle a quemarropa a un sobreviviente que intentaba tomar una arma del suelo, tras matarle ve a una Pegaso Thestral que también pertenece a la policía militar que intenta escapar pero la herida en su ala y en su pata trasera no le permite desplazarse rápido por lo que en su desesperación tropieza cayendo de bruces al suelo y antes de poder reincorporarse el Kirin la coge por el cuello de la camisa y la voltea haciendo que esta lo viera de frente, ella aterrorizada le suplica con lágrimas que espere pero el poni mirándola con desprecio le mete el cañón de su 44 magnum en su boca y jala del gatillo matándola y dejando caer su cadáver al suelo para luego mirar hacia la ciudad y caminar hacia la misma

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **OTOÑO 2015**


End file.
